


Nothing Sweet About Me

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [30]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz gets nettle-stung, Juliet wields antiseptic wipes, and a (very) brief conversation about the romance or otherwise of their relationship ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Sweet About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/gifts).



> Ralph Lester, Liz’s Uncle Ralph and Lester’s brother, is the creation of fredbassett. As is his dog, True. A present for Luka, in thanks for her beta of a large chunk of Endgame.

            “Don’t scratch,” Juliet recommended, fishing in her washbag for a half-empty tube of antihistamine cream. “How did you manage to get so stung anyway?”

 

            Liz scowled down at her bare arms, which were patterned with the red splotches and little white spots of a serious nettle-sting episode, as well as scratches from brambles. “Bloody True went under a bloody _bramble_ and I had to pull him out,” she grumbled, referring to her uncle’s dog. “It was- there were _nettles_.”

 

            “I can’t tell,” Juliet murmured, emptying the contents of her overstuffed washbag onto the bed and picking through the debris. “I said _don’t scratch_!”

 

            Guiltily, Liz lowered the hand she’d been scratching a particularly virulent patch on her upper arm with. Juliet seized upon the errant antihistamine cream with a cry of triumph, knocking a tub of pineapple-scented body butter and a tube of _Deep Heat_ cream for sore muscles flying, and picked up the antiseptic wipes Liz’s uncle Ralph had lent her. “Right. Sit still.”

 

            Liz grimaced at the antiseptic wipes, which would undoubtedly sting like hell, but held her ground. She was perched on the end of her bed in the room she and Juliet were sharing, muddy trainers and socks ditched downstairs but legs still liberally splashed with slowly drying mud. Her arms were clean; she’d rinsed off any muck on them so Juliet could clean the scratches.

 

            Juliet ripped open the packet of wipes with her teeth, pulled out a wipe and took hold of one of Liz’s wrists in careful fingers, swabbing the wipe gently along the thin red line of one graze, the longest, which ran from just where Liz’s t-shirt sleeve ended to the back of her hand. Liz hissed a swearword, but held still, gritting her teeth.

 

            As quickly as she could, Juliet finished cleaning the little cuts, doing her best to avoid touching the nettle stings and making them itch worse. She wiped the last of the bramble-inflicted scratches and chucked the last wipe into the rubbish bin, then looked up and found Liz watching her.

 

            “What are you looking at?” Juliet asked, half-smiling.

 

            “You,” Liz answered, smiling back. Then her face turned plaintive. “And now can you please put that antihistamine cream on before my arms drop off? Or pass it here and I’ll do it myself.”

 

            Juliet laughed, scrubbed her antiseptic-covered fingers on her jeans and picked up the cream, squeezing a blob onto her finger. “Romantic as ever.”

 

            “I do romantic the same way you do equations.”  


            “I don’t know,” Juliet said, grinning at her. “I haven’t forgotten the cupcakes you left in my locker on Valentine’s Day.”

 

            “Cupcakes aren’t romantic, they’re cooking. Cooking, I can manage.”

 

            “This is true,” Juliet allowed, squeezing out more antihistamine cream. “I still think it was sweet of you.”

 

            “ _Sweet_? Rubbish. I just thought it was a nice thing to do. And I liked watching your face when you opened your locker and found the cupcakes.” Liz sighed in relief as Juliet smoothed cream onto the last of the stung patches. “Oh, that’s so much better.”

 

            Juliet moved away from Liz to screw the top back on the tube and scoop her things back into her washbag. “Good.”

 

            “Thanks, Ju.” Liz stretched. “Is your leg better? I know you strained it in ballet last week, and you’ve been favouring it, I saw.”

 

            “See? _See_? That, right there. You _are_ sweet. Or romantic, or whatever. You notice when I’m sore.” Juliet came over and kissed her cheek.

 

            Liz flushed. Checking Juliet was okay was automatic as far as she was concerned. “You bitch like nothing on earth when you can’t dance. It’s usually obvious if you’re hurt, it’s nothing important.” She hesitated. “You wish I was sweeter?”

 

            Juliet snorted. “No. I like you as you are. If you started calling me ‘honey’ and leaving me flowers or whatever, I would know nuclear war was about to break out.” She paused thoughtfully. “Unless it means you don’t wake me up at unholy hours to go run-“

 

            Liz bounced off the bed and silenced her with a kiss. “Not bloody likely. Come on, let’s go and raid the kitchen. I’m _starving_.”


End file.
